


So Sweet a Love

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small accident at lunch gives Molly an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sweet a Love

Molly rubbed her swollen belly pensively. In the final month of her first pregnancy, she felt more than a little like a beached whale. She had given up her job at Madam Malkin's several weeks earlier; it had become too difficult for her, with all the bending and kneeling to pin customers' robes to ensure a proper fit. Madam Malkin had promised that she could have the position back if she wanted it in a year or two, once the baby was old enough to be weaned and looked after by someone else.

She wasn't sure yet what she would decide. She'd enjoyed working in the shop, having a chance to meet people, but it didn't earn very much and Arthur made plenty to keep the two of them -- three, it would be soon. There was no real need for Molly to work if she'd rather stay home with the baby, and perhaps they would decide to have another. Arthur liked the idea of having two close enough together to be friends.

A smile touched Molly's lips as she thought of her tall red-haired husband. Arthur would be home soon, wanting his dinner, eager to share his day with her. Until she had grown so unwieldy around the middle, they had both enjoyed making love in the evenings, causing the old bed with its sagging mattress to squeak terribly. But now it was more difficult to find positions that were comfortable for her, although Arthur, bless him, did his best and was always willing to try whatever she thought might work.

Tonight Molly planned to suggest something she'd thought of while eating lunch. A piece of crust had fallen from her sandwich as she bit into it, slipping into the crevice between her breasts, which had become noticeably more substantial with her pregnancy. Arthur was very fond of Molly's breasts, enjoying suckling on them as his long thin fingers played with the unkissed nipple or with her clit. Molly liked the smacking noises of Arthur's lips and tongue drawing her nipple to a stiff quivering peak, the little grunts of pleasure he made while his fingers thrusting in and out of her echoed the juicy sound.

Much as he and she both enjoyed that, though, Molly thought that this time she would propose something a little different. After dinner was over, the dishes cleared and washed and put away, she lay curled up naked against Arthur in their bed, kissing, their tongues gently exploring the familiar territory of each other's mouths.

Molly stroked over the warm skin of Arthur's cock, feeling the beat of blood underneath.

Arthur hummed a little in his throat as she stroked him, and ran his hand caressingly over the bump of her belly and down between her thighs. He rubbed in gentle circles, coaxing her to open to him. It felt nice although a little rough, for she was dry, and after a moment or two Arthur said, "What do you feel like doing tonight, Mollywobbles?"

"I'd like to kiss me there in a bit," said Molly, "but first I want you to come _here_." With her free hand, she tapped firmly between her breasts. "If you kneel over me, I think that will work."

Arthur bent his head and pressed a kiss to the spot. "Here?"

"Yes," agreed Molly, drawing in a sharp breath as Arthur nibbled his way along the underside of her left breast.

"A little lotion?" Arthur suggested, and reached for the bottle that Molly kept next to the bed to soothe her hands and feet... and sometimes for other purposes, too.

The lotion was cool as he slathered it onto her skin, though it warmed quickly from the heat of her body. Arthur put some on his cock as well before setting the bottle aside.

Molly kept her eyes on Arthur's as he shifted and knelt above her, thighs spread wide. Then she looked down to see Arthur's cock poised between the mounds of her breasts, its dark red contrasting with their pale freckle-dusted appearance.

"Like this?"

Molly nodded and put her hands on the outsides of her breasts, pushing them together and making a channel that enclosed Arthur's cock as he leaned forward, bracing his hands above her head.

She tried bending her head forward to see if she could reach the head of Arthur's prick as he thrust between her breasts, but it was too awkward and he moved too quickly. She settled for smiling up at him, watching the expression on his face change as he drew nearer to orgasm. Beads of sweat appeared at his hairline, on his upper lip, across his chest, trickling a convoluted path down through curly ginger hairs.

"Molly, Molly," Arthur panted. "Sweet Molly..."

"I love you, too," she murmured, holding her right breast in place with her upper arm and reaching to touch his belly where the skin and fine hairs were so surprisingly soft. He tensed and came, his semen splattering warm across her throat. She moved her arms so that her breasts could relax back to their natural position, stroking over Arthur's still-hard cock, making him shiver before he pulled away.

Watching Arthur's excitement had increased her own, and now Molly felt the moisture trickling from her cunt. As Arthur swung his leg over to lie beside her, she grasped his hand and guided it, eager to feel his touch. This they had done since their school days, but Molly never grew tired of the way that Arthur's fingers caressed her moist folds, the pad of his thumb rubbing teasing circles above her clitoris as he slid two long fingers into her eager cunt.

Arthur brought his lips to hers in a tender kiss before beginning to travel down her body, licking up his own come from her neck, suckling her breasts -- she squirmed at that, reminding him that they were more tender just now than they had formerly been -- and finally skimming kisses over her swollen belly, pressing his cheek against it to feel the child moving within.

By the time he reached her clitoris, lapping over it like a cat, Molly had already begun to come. She quivered and gasped at every movement of Arthur's fingers, and when his mouth closed over her clit, suckling it, his tongue flickering over the firm nub, she moaned his name, her hips jolting as she thrust against him in joyous release.

He stayed there, working with her as she writhed, until her oversensitized flesh rebelled and she had to say reluctantly, "Enough. Enough now, Arthur."

She tasted herself on him as they kissed again in quiet contentment, and fell asleep in the protection of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 2008 daily_deviant, for which I chose the kink _coitus a mammalia_. I don't write a lot of het, but when I saw this theme listed this idea just leaped into my mind.


End file.
